


(podfic) An Arrow to the Heart

by secondalto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot set in the middle of chapter 4 of "Winter's Ending". Clint attempts to deal with the knowledge that Coulson is alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic) An Arrow to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Arrow to the Heart (Would Have Been Kinder)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646207) by [Rainne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne). 



I kind of had way too much fun saying a certain characters name. Find it [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8zgwevg18wak5sp/arrow.wav).


End file.
